Hetalia Fan Characters Wiki
Welcome to Hetalia Fan Characters! :.~Welcome to Hetalia Fan-made Characters~.: This wiki is all about your Axis Power Hetalia Share your creations with the world! ☆''' Current admins for this wikia are Tealinia 93 and Godfrey Raphael. ☆ News *'9/28/13: '''Hey guys, it's been a while since we've had any updates... A long while... Apologies for the admin inactivity. It's been brought to my attention that LittleIreland is no longer active here, and I have no idea if Godfrey Raphael is still active, so for now, if you're having any issues, please feel free to contact me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Tealinia 93 (talk) 12:31, September 28, 2013 (UTC) *'10/21/12: I'm looking for another two admins to help run the wiki. Please contact me on my talk page if you are interested. LittleIreland (talk) 21:16, October 21, 2012 (UTC) *'7/19/12: '''As a new admin in this wiki, I would like to ask everyone who edits here to sign in or create an account. It's standard procedure in the other wikis I participate in, and I'd like to pas it on here. Godfrey Raphael 04:06, July 19, 2012 (UTC) *'6/28/12:' Page comments have been removed due to an excess of highly negative, non-constructive commentary and general hate spam. I apologise for any harm or inconvenience this may have caused. '''Also, a notice that failure to follow our rules and abstain from hateful comments will result in an instant ban from the wikia. I do not care if a character offends you for whatever reason. If you cannot act like a decent human being and either a.) leave a constructive critique, b.) have a civil discusion with the creator regarding their character(s), or c.) ignore it and move on, your words are not welcome. LittleIreland 08:31, June 28, 2012 (UTC)' *'2/5/12:' Just a reminder to users and guests to the site; please save all suggestions and critiques for either the comments or talk sections to the page/character in question. DO NOT EDIT THE PAGE ITSELF WHEN ADDING A CRITIQUE OR COMMENT. I want this issue addressed before it happens a second time. Please keep in mind that the rules clearly state that all users must be respectful of creative freedom. We have zero tolerance for such disrespect here, and it shall be dealt with accordingly. Tealinia 93 20:16, February 5, 2012 (UTC) *'1/12/12:' I have added the ability for people to comment on pages (located at the bottom of almost any page on here) as another method of inter-wikia communication aside from talk pages. However, if this is abused too much by vandals, spammers, trolls, and/or generally rude people, the feature will be removed. Let's keep it freindly, shall we? :) LittleIreland 11:37, January 12, 2012 (UTC) *'11/17/11:' The rules have gotten a small face-lift. Please give them a look and keep yourself updated~ LittleIreland 18:33, November 17, 2011 (UTC) *'11/13/11: '''On a side note, since new admin rights have been given, I'd like to start offering page protection for those who experience excessive vandalism to their character profiles. Just drop a request by mine or LittleIreland's talk page and we'll see what we can do for you! Tealinia 93 13:27, November 13, 2011 (UTC) *'11/13/11:' Myself and Tealinia93 have officially been given admin rights to this wikia! Expect some overhauling and cleaning up as soon as life permits! ;D LittleIreland 14:22, November 13, 2011 (UTC) *'11/02/11: I made a community forum to discuss the future administration of this wikia, please feel free to post your input! LittleIreland 03:16, November 3, 2011 (UTC) *'9/30/11: '''It seems that despite my best efforts to keep this wikia clean of vandalism, there are still those who are persistent enough to make negative edits to pages - even going as far as to completely remove all content of the page. In light of this, I want to make it clear that the purpose of this wikia is to provide equal opportunity and a safe place for everyone to showcase their fan-characters for Hetalia. '''It doesn't matter whether or not you agree with the portrayal of any character, and even if said character's information is 'wrong', there is ''absolutely no excuse for rudeness. If you feel that these standards are somehow unfair, or take issue with the way this wikia is run, please post a signed message to my talk page or e-mail me directly at livi.mcqueen@ymail.com. Thank you. LittleIreland 18:38, September 30, 2011 (UTC) *'8/19/11: 'Please be aware that under the third rule stated for this wikia ("No one shall restrict the freedoms of character creation on the Wiki site"), OCs will never become 'invalidated' just because Himaruya creates a new character representing the same country. Same thing goes for those who want to re-imagine an already existing canon character. I am watching the edits made here and will remove any harassment over this matter off of pages. If you want to hold a decent, civil discussion about it, please take it to a relevant talk page. LittleIreland 17:30, August 19, 2011 (UTC) * 6/7/11: It's been brought to my attention that some people believe this wikia to be a "harvesting ground" for Hetalia OCs. The characters featured on this site are NOT FREE FOR USE. This is a site to show others what characters have been created and present a bit of history on them. It is not a place for people to pick and choose characters to use for role play or anything else. Please respect these terms. Tealinia 93 22:16, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Rules ★ 1. Please be respectful to everyone on the wiki. Don't do anything to be a hurtful person. This includes sending hateful messages (regarding anything from pairings to historical accuracy), editing articles with negative connotations for spite or any other reasons, and creating "troll" articles that directly or indirectly attack another member of the wiki or otherwise. Persons found doing this will be banned without warning. ☆ 2. Please make your article text clear and easy to understand. This site is loosely based on the Hetalia Archives Wikia and should be done in such a way that it looks more "official." It is understandable if English is not your first language, but that's what the Wiki site is all about. Other contributers will gladly help in things like grammatical errors or spelling errors. Please refer to Rule 1 when editing someone else's article. ★ 3. ' ' Following up on the last rule, limit edits to pages only concerning issues such as grammar, spelling, small to medium historical/cultural inaccuracies, cleaning up messy page structure, adding proper categories, etc. Do not edit the information to suit your own idea of the character (such as changing names, character bio info, relationships, etc). If you're going to do this, please just create your own page for your own character and write all your own information. ☆ 4. No one shall restrict the freedoms of character creation on the Wiki site. Characters on the Hetalia Fan Characters Wiki are permitted to any sort of design desired by their creators. They may represent any landmass you desire, (countries, regions, states, provinces, etc.), even ones that already exist in the series Axis Powers: Hetalia. It's understandable that some fan characters are designed and planned to be paired with another character, (usually one from the series itself). If such an instance occurs, no one shall criticize the character or creator, edit their articles to disregard pairings, harrass the creator to remove the pairing, claim any pairing to be "official," or otherwise. Please refer to Rule 1. ★ 5. Please reserve the News section for actual news. It's become apparent that people have been editing the News section with casual conversation or personal opinions on matters that do not pertain to the rules of the site. It must be asked that the mentioned issued be discussed with creators of the Wiki or the certain contributers that the matter pertains to, via Talk Pages or provided contact information. Suggestions to improve the site should be summited in the Community Forum. Also, remember to add the date and your signature to any news edits so that we will know what is old and what is new, and so that matters may be solved personally if deemed necessary. ☆ 6. Characters on this wikia are NOT free for use unless you are given personal written permission from his/her creator. The sad truth is that there are thieves out there who will steal fan characters, (for whatever reason), if they think the characters are good. They will take them, claim them as their own, and use them for their own personal entertainment. Sometimes, these thieves will ruin your characters and turn them into every creator's worst nightmare: a Mary-Sue/Gary-Stu. Unless you are given personal permission from the creator of the characters, you are NOT allowed to use the ones on this wikia. Period. ★ 7. If you take issue with any character and wish to discuss it or give suggestions and ''constructive criticism, either take it to a relevant talk page (such as on the character or creators'), or if the information is provided, contact the creator directly via e-mail or other means. ☆ '''8. Multiple characters for the same country/nation/region/etc, made-up, and re-imaginings of those that already exist in canon Hetalia are '' completely welcome.' It is only asked that you clearly differentiate between multiples by adding your character's 'human' name following the name of the nation/etc s/he represents in parenthesis. ★ '''9. Rules may be changed or added as viewed necessary.' With the recent growth of the Wiki, it is only natural that issues will appear if they have not already. In such cases, more rules will be established or they may be changed to better serve the Wiki community. If you have any questions, please contact me (Tealinia93) or Livi (LittleIreland). I didn't create the Wiki, but I picked it up from the ground when it was abandoned feel as though I'd be one of the best people to ask if issues pop up. This is everyone's Wiki and I promise I'm not trying to dictate it. Thanks to everyone for their time and consideration! Category:Browse